Will you marry me?
by Magna Dragoon
Summary: Seto Kaiba hat nie wirklich ein Weihnachtsfest mit seiner Familie verbracht. Aber das soll sich jetzt ändern… SetoxJoey


Hi, ich bin wieder daha!

Hat diesmal ganz schön lange gedauert, wa-.-

Na ja, hier ist meine Weihnachtsgeschichte. Ist schon n Witz! Es ist Februar, und ich komm mit ner Weihnachtsgeschichte daher…

Na ja, wenigstens ist es die späteste Weihnachtsgeschichte in der Geschichte der Weihnachtsgeschichten…

Das muss auch mal einer hinkriegen!

Kaiba: Na ja, es ist auch deine Schuld. Es gibt wenig Menschen, die so selten dämlich sind und es schaffenüber 7000 Viren auf ihren Computer zu bekommen. O.k., außer der Köter vielleicht.

MD: Musst du eigentlich immer so nett sein, Kaibaka?

Joey: Und warum hast du mich noch mal mit dem Typ zusammengesteckt?

MD: Ein Moment der geistigen Umnachtung, fürchte ich.

Kaiba: Ich wär vorsichtig, was ich sage…

MD: Ja,ja, is ja gut. So, viel Spaß mit der FF.

Disclaimer: Würd Yugioh mir gehören, gäbs sicherlich mehr als nur Andeutungen-

**Will you marry me?**

Nervös stand Seto vor dem Geschäft. Er hatte sich seinen Plan nun schon tausendmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und wäre am liebsten ebenso oft wieder umgekehrt, aber etwas hielt ihn jedes Mal zurück.

Ein Paar Honigaugen, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterten. Ein Lächeln, das süßer nicht sein könnte, und Haar, das an die Sommersonne erinnerte.

Nein, egal wie sehr er sich auch fürchten mochte, er konnte nicht zurück.

Entschlossen die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit über seine Züge legend, schwang er die schwere Eingangstür des Juweliers auf und betrat das exquisite Geschäft.

Sofort eilte ihm ein überfreundlicher Verkäufer entgegen, den er aber geflissentlich ignorierte.

Er wandte sich schnurstracks an eine junge, freundlich lächelnde Verkäuferin, die hinter dem Tresen stand.

"Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen, Mister Kaiba"

Sie ließ sich von seiner abweisenden Miene und Haltung in keinster Weise abschrecken. Er war nicht der erste Kunde, der sich so verhielt, doch sah sie für einen kurzen Augenblick Unsicherheit in den azurblauen Augen aufblitzen, die aber genau so schnell verschwand, wie sie gekommen war.

"Ich möchte einen Ring anfertigen lassen. Einen Verlobungsring."

Wissend lächelte die junge Frau. Sie hatte es doch geahnt. Zu oft waren ihr schon so nervöse Männer - fast noch Jungen – gegenüber gestanden, um für die Liebste solch ein Schmuckstück zu erwerben. Und ohne Zweifel war es eines der begehrtesten Geschenke um die Weihnachtszeit. Was war auch schöner als die Gewissheit, dass der Liebste sein ganzes Leben mit einem verbringen wollte?

"Hatten sie an etwas Spezielles gedacht", fragte sie höflich weiter.

"Ja. Er sollte nicht zu protzig sei. Aber auch nicht zu schlicht."

Verstehend nickte sie und öffnete ein paar Vitrinen, um verschiedene Ringe heraus zu holen.

Schnell jedoch merkte sie, dass sie nicht nach dem Geschmack ihres Kunden waren.

"Ist es Ihnen noch etwas zu auffällig, Mister Kaiba"

Der Angesprochenen zögerte einen Augenblick. Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, doch kam es ihr so vor, als ob in seinem Inneren ein desto gewaltigerer Kampf tobte.

Um ihm noch etwas Bedenkzeit zu geben, warf sie einen erneuten Blick über die Auswahl, die sie getroffen hatte.

Fast alle Ringe, die sie hervorgeholt hatte, waren aus Gold. Gold symbolisierte in ihren Augen eine Freude, mit der Silber nicht mithalten konnte. Jede Frau wäre glücklich, einen solchen Ring an ihrem Finger zu wissen.

Wie Mister Kaiba gewünscht hatte, waren es allesamt recht schlicht gehaltene Ringe mit kleinen Edelsteinen und wenigen Verzierungen, die Blumen oder Blätter darstellten. Eine Modeerscheinung, die momentan sehr gefragt war.

"Hätten sie nicht etwas, das, das, wie soll ich sagen, weniger feminin ist"

Überrascht sah sie den jungen Mann vor sich an. Etwas weniger feminin?

Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen! Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können?

Betont gelassen räumte sie die Auslagen wieder in die Vitrinen, bevor sie meinte:

"Aber natürlich, Mister Kaiba. Wie wäre es denn mit einem schlichten Goldring ohne weitere Verzierungen für ihren Geliebten"

Vorsichtig linste sie unter den Strähnen ihrer Haare hervor. Das Gesicht von Mister Kaiba gab keine Regung preis. Sollte sie sich etwa geirrt haben?

Auf einmal nickte er leicht. "Ja ... ich glaube das wäre besser. Hätten sie nicht noch etwas mit einem Diamanten da" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Lächelnd nickte sie und griff in die unterste Schublade, wo nur die teuersten und schönsten Stücke aufbewahrt wurden.

Wie gefasst sie äußerlich auch alle sein mochten, im Inneren war jeder heiratswillige Mann gleich, der dieses Geschäft betrat!

Stolz waren sie alle. Große Männer, ohne Zweifel, die viel geleistet hatten. Aber selbst der größte Firmenchef, Draufgänger oder Filmstar wurde unsicher, wenn er sich auf dieses Terrain begab!

Lächelnd wandte sie sich dem Braunhaarigen wieder zu.

"Wie würde Ihnen dieser gefallen" Behutsam übergab sie ihrem Kunden das schöne Stück, das er eingehend betrachtete.

Seto ließ seine Augen genauestens über den Ring in seinen Fingern gleiten. Ihm war sehr genau bewusst, dass die Verkäuferin wusste, wie nervös er sich fühlte - weswegen er auch zu ihr gegangen war. Er hätte in solch einer Situation keinen Schleimer gebrauchen können, der zu allem Ja und Amen sagte!

Er wollte den perfekten Ring. Das perfekte Geschenk. Für seinen perfekten Geliebten.

Eingehend musterte er, wie sich die Schatten auf dem glänzenden Metall spiegelten. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an das sonnige goldene Haar seines Engels. Und auch der schimmernde Stein, der in ihn eingearbeitet worden war, blitzte verführerisch.

Er wollte nur das Beste. So war es immer gewesen, in allem, was er tat. Zweite Wahl kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

Der Diamant war perfekt geschliffen, was seinen Glanz erklärte, der fast blendend wirkte.

Er musste zugeben, dass er kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet war, aber er hatte sich etwas schlau gemacht, bevor er sich seines Entschlusses sicher war, seinem Hündchen einen Diamantring zu kaufen.

Eigentlich wollte er ja einen Saphir oder Bernstein einarbeiten lassen, was ihn an die Augen seines Hündchens oder die seinen erinnert hätte, doch als sie gestern so vor dem Fernseher saßen und Joey sich irgend so einen Liebesfilm ansah, während er selbst die restliche Arbeit des Tages erledigte, hatte der Kleine plötzlich aufgeseufzt.

Verwundert hatte er von seiner Arbeit aufgesehen und ebenfalls zum Fernseher geblickt, in dem gerade ein Mann seiner Liebsten einen Antrag machte und ihr einen glitzernden Diamantring an den Finger steckte.

Seto hatte schon immer gewusst, dass sein Hündchen eine romantische Ader hatte. Spätestens, als Joey von ihm erwartet hatte, dass, wenn er schon mit ihm ausgehen wollte, er ihn gefälligst anständig fragen sollte!

Völlig verwirrt war er damals nach Hause gekommen und hatte Mokuba gefragt, was das Hündchen eigentlich von ihm wollte!

Sein kleiner Bruder hatte ihm daraufhin einen Crashkurs in Sachen erstes Date gegeben.

Also war Seto an diesem Abend vor Joeys Tür aufgetaucht, mit einem riesigen Strauß roter Rosen, und hatte dessen Vater ganz förmlich gefragt, ob er mit seinem Sohn ausgehen dürfte, welcher unter größter Verwunderung zugestimmt hatte.

Der Blonde war so baff gewesen, dass er die ersten Minuten rein gar nichts hatte sagen können - sehr zu Setos Vergnügen.

Natürlich war sein Verlobungsring nicht im entferntesten mit der billigen Imitation des Hollywood-Streifens gleich zu setzen. Er war ein Kaiba, und das bedeutete, dass man einen gewissen Stil wahren musste!

Die Verkäuferin musterte Kaiba mindestens genau so, wie dieser den Ring. Ihr schien es, als ob eine Welle der Zuneigung durch die sonst so kalten Augen huschte, was sie etwas verwunderte. Wer immer auch der zukünftige Besitzer dieses Rings sein sollte, er musste eine herausragende Persönlichkeit sein!

"Ja, diesen hier nehme ich! Ich wünsche, dass er nochmals poliert und dann entsprechend eingepackt wird. Ich werde ihn dann morgen gegen Mittag abholen. Die Bezahlung werde ich gleich erledigen."

Zustimmend nickte die junge Frau, doch etwas überrascht, wie schnell der Braunhaarige, nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, wieder zurück in den Business-Ton wechselte!

/Er macht sich nicht einmal die Mühe, zu fragen, ob wir morgen am Heiligabend überhaupt offen haben! Na ja, ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass das einen Unterschied machen würde, wenn Seto Kaiba sich dazu entschlossen hatte, es morgen Mittag abzuholen. Höchstwahrscheinlich werden sie den Laden nur wegen ihm offen halten/

Trotzdem freundlich lächelnd, führte sie Kaiba zur Kasse, um die Rechung fertig zu machen. Es wurde kein zweiter Gedanke dran verschwendet, dass Seto Kaiba das teuerste und wertvollste Stück des ganzen Ladens kaufte.

Seufzend trat Seto ins Freie hinaus.

Das hatte länger gedauert als erwartet, aber er war mit seiner Wahl zufrieden. Nur das Beste für sein Hündchen, obwohl er sehr stark bezweifelte, dass dieser den Unterschied eines Einkaräters zu einem 100-Karäter erkennen würde.

Trotz allem höchst zufrieden, stieg Seto in seine Limousine, die vor dem Eingang gewartet hatte.

/Morgen also... Das wird ein ganz besonderes Weihnachtsfest, davon bin ich überzeugt./

Lächelnd lehnte Kaiba sich zurück in die bequemen Lederpolster. Jetzt konnte der heilige Abend ruhig kommen.

Zappelig tigerte Joey in der Kaibavilla auf und ab. Seto war immer noch nicht zurück. Er hatte schon in der Firma angerufen, wo man ihm sagte, dass Mister Kaiba schon seit geraumer Zeit das Haus verlassen hätte.

Joey war sich sicher, dass etwas dahinter steckte! Ohne Grund nahm Seto niemals frei! Er hatte Mokubas Geschenke schon vor einer Woche mit ihm zusammen besorgt, was nur einen Schluss zuließ:

Seto war losgezogen, um seine Geschenke zu kaufen!

Diese Tatsache allein machte Joey so kirre, dass er keine Sekunde ruhig sitzen konnte! Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, den jungen Firmenchef just zu der Minute über den Haufen zu rennen, in der er seine Villa betrat. So hatte der Blonde eine Chance, hinter das Geheimnis seines Geschenkes zu kommen, bevor der gerissenen Braunhaarige es vor ihm verstecken konnte!

All die 2 Jahre, die er nun schon mit Seto Kaiba zusammen war, war es ihm nie gelungen, sein Geschenk vor dem Heiligabend zu finden! Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Seto seine Geschenke immer auf den letzten Drücker kaufte und somit Mokuba und ihm fast keine Zeit zum Suchen blieb!

Aber dieses Jahr würde alles anders werden! Dieses Jahr war ein besonderes Jahr! Dieser Heiligabend würde anders sein als alle davor!

An diesem Heiligabend würde er Seto Kaibas Geschenkverstecke entdecken, und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tun würde, das hatte er sich geschworen!

Plötzlich hörte der den Summer der Tür, der ankündigte, dass jemand das Haus betrat. Da alle Bediensteten vollauf damit beschäftig waren, unter der strengen Aufsicht von Mokuba die ganze Villa zu schmücken, konnte der Neuankömmling nur sein Geliebter sein!

Grinsend rannte Joey in die Vorhalle, nur um sich auf die Gestalt zu stürzen, die sich gerade seelenruhig den Mantel und Schal auszog.

"Setoooooo"

Dieser Aufschrei war die einzige Vorwarnung, die der Blauäugige bekam, bevor eine schwere Last auf seinen Rücken sprang.

Kurz schwankend, bemüht, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, hielt sich Seto an der Wand vor ihm fest.

Flinke Finger begannen augenblicklich, in all seine Taschen zu wandern und in diesen herum zu wühlen. Seufzend fing Kaiba diese windigen Gesellen ein und hielt sie fest. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue wandte er sich zu dem kleineren Störenfried um.

"Und was machst du da gerade, wenn ich fragen darf"

Er blickte genau in das grinsende Gesicht des Blonden, als er das sagte.

"Och... gar nichts, ehrlich"

Lächelnd hob Seto Joeys Finger zu seinen Lippen und hauchte ein paar Schmetterlingsküsse auf diese.

"Das sah mir aber nicht nach nichts aus, Hündchen. Trotzdem muss ich dich enttäuschen. Egal, wo du auch suchst, du wirst dein Geschenk nirgends finden! Du kannst gern alle Taschen durchwühlen, wenn du willst. Ich hingegen werde mich etwas am Kaminfeuer wärmen. Komm nach, wenn du fertig bist, o.k."

Enttäuscht blickte Joey seinem Freund hinterher, der in Richtung Wohnzimmer abbog.

Wenn Seto schon so bereitwillig seine Kleidung freigab, bedeutete dies, dass er nichts finden würde.

Dieser Erkenntnis zum Trotz durchsuchte er den Mantel dennoch und fand, wie er befürchtet hatte: Nichts.

Etwas angeschlagen folgte er Seto ins Wohnzimmer. Dort fand er seinen Geliebten auf der Couch neben Mokuba, der gerade seinen Bruder über den Zustand der Villa aufklärte.

Dieses Jahr hatte Seto dem Kleinen freie Hand gelassen, da ihm sowohl sein Bruder als auch Joey vorhielten, dass er nicht den geringsten Sinn für Weihnachten hätte!

Für Seto war eine kleine Tanne mit ein paar Kugeln Weihnachtsschmuck genug, doch diese Ansicht teilten die beiden ganz und gar nicht!

Kurzerhand hatte Seto Mokuba erlaubt, die Villa nach seinen Wünschen und nach eigenem Ermessen zu dekorieren, was er schon nach wenigen Stunden wieder bereut hatte!

Die Villa war... um es freundlich auszudrücken: bunt.

So bunt wie noch nie! Nur mit Mühe hatte der ältere Kaiba durchsetzen können, dass wenigstens sein Schlafzimmer weihnachtsfreie Zone bleiben würde!

Zuerst hatte Joey zwar etwas dagegen gehabt, aber das Argument, dass er ja in einem der vielen Gästezimmer über Weihnachten schlafen könnte, hatte ihn recht schnell umgestimmt.

"Na, keinen Erfolg gehabt, Joey? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass, wenn Seto die Geschenke einmal versteckt hat, du sie niemals mehr finden wirst"

Brummelnd ließ sich der Blonde neben seinen Drachen plumpsen und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge.

Lange Finger schlichen sich in die goldenen Strähnen und streichelten ihn sanft.

"Na, mach dir nichts draus, Joey. Du musst ja nur noch bis morgen Abend warten"

Murrend vergrub dieser sein Gesicht noch tiefer.

"Ach Joey... Es hat einfach keinen Sinn, danach zu suchen! Gib es auf"

Schmunzelnd musterte Seto seinen kleinen Bruder.

"Jemand, der erst gestern wieder alle Schränke durchwühlt hat, sollte sich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen", meinte er grinsend

"Was? Woher weiß du... ähm, ich meine, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du überhaupt sprichst"

"Du vergisst, dass wir Videokameras in der ganze Villa haben, Moki"

Mokuba wurde etwas bleich um die Nase, bevor er aufstand und schnell meinte:

"Um... ich guck mal, ob die anderen meine Hilfe mit dem Weihnachtsmann vor unserem Haus brauchen"

"Weihnachtsmann vor unserem Haus? Davon hast du mir noch gar nichts gesagt"

"Ups. Na ja, jetzt weißt du es ja, großer Bruder"

"Warte mal, Mokuba! Hey, bleib gefälligst hier! Mokuba"

Aber der Kleine war schon über alle Berge.

Verzweifelt seufzend ließ sich Seto in die Kissen der Couch fallen.

Wenn Weihnachten vorbei war, würde auch sein hart erarbeiteter Ruf als skrupelloser, gefühlloser und harter Geschäftsmann ruiniert sein und das alles, weil sein Haus wie ein einziger, zu groß geratener Weihnachtsbaum aussah!

Übertrieben mitleidig streichelte Joey seinem Freund über den Kopf, welcher sich zum hundersten Mal fragte: Warum ich?

Endlich war der große Tag gekommen, der Heiligabend, und er hatte verschlafen! Verärgert stapfte Joey die Treppe zur Küche hinunter. Warum hatte Seto ihn nur nicht aufgeweckt?

Als der Blonde endlich aufgewachte, war es schon um die Mittagszeit gewesen, was ihm sein leerer Magen nur all zu deutlich sagte!

Unten angekommen, wandte er sich sofort an ihre Köchin, die munter pfeifend das abendliche Festmahl vorbereitete.

"Wo ist den Seto"

"Ah, Master Joey, endlich wach", lächelte sie gutmütig und machte sich sofort daran, dem Jungen eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu machen.

"Master Kaiba, Sir, ist schon in den frühen Morgenstunden aufgebrochen."

"Was, er wird doch nicht etwa zur Kaiba Corp. gegangen sein? Doch nicht am Heiligabend"

"Ich weiß es leider nicht, Master Joey. Er hat nichts gesagt, aber zuzutrauen wäre es ihm..."

Mitleidig sah die alte Frau ihn an.

Innerlich kochte Joey vor Wut. Wie konnte er nur? Nicht einmal vor einem Festtag machte er halt! Das konnte er Mokuba und ihm doch nicht antun!

Noch zu gut war die Erinnerung an Setos letzen Geburtstag!

Er war 20 geworden und hatte seinen eigenen Geburtstag ganz vergessen.

Joey erinnerte sich noch an sein panisches Gesicht, als er ihn fragte, was denn los sein.

Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, warum Joey so furchtbar wütend mitten in einem Meeting aufgetaucht war und ihn aus diesem geschleppt hatte.

Aber so etwas würde dieses Jahr nicht passieren! Dafür würde er schon sorgen!

Wutschnaubend machte sich der Blonde daran, den Bruder seines Geliebten zu suchen.

"Mokuba! Mokuba, wo bist du"

Joey hörte einen seltsamen Laut aus dem Wohnzimmer und folgte diesem. Dort, auf dem Boden vor dem überdimensionalen Breitbildsuperflatbildschirm, saß der Kleine und war damit beschäftigt, sämtliche Orks des Videospiels, das er gerade spielte, zu killen.

"Mokuba, du musst mir helfen, ich..."

Abweisend hob der Schwarzhaarige die Hand, was Joey verstummen ließ. Ungeduldig wartete er, bis der andere seinen Spielstand abgespeichert hatte und sich ihm zuwandte.

"Na, auch schon wach" Grinsend blickte der Kleine zu ihm hoch.

"Ha, ha, sehr witzig! Es geht um deinen Bruder! Er ist schon wieder spurlos verschwunden, und ich will, dass du ihn ausfindig machst"

Überrascht zog Mokuba eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ausfindig machen? Und wie soll das gehen"

Genervt seufzte Joey. "Mach mir doch nix vor! Ich weiß, dass du das kannst! Seto trägt fast immer seinen Sender, damit er für Notfälle erreichbar ist und wenn nicht, dann orte sein Handy"

"Warum rufst du ihn nicht einfach an und fragst, wo er gerade ist"

"Weil er dann wieder so tut, als ob er nicht gearbeitet hätte und innerhalb von ein paar Minuten hier ist! Ich will aber endlich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden, und dazu muss ich ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen! Also, mach schon Moki, bitte"

Mokuba sah Joey noch einen kurzen Augenblick in die Augen, bevor er langsam nickte.

"Aber sag Seto nichts davon... na ja, auf jeden Fall nichts, bevor ich nicht meine Weihnachtsgeschenke bekommen haben", grinste er. "Gib mir 10 Minuten, dann habe ich ihn geortet"

"O.k., ich werde solange mal Taki ausfindig machen, damit er mich hinfährt! Komm dann zur Garage runter."

Zustimmend nickte der Schwarzhaarige, bevor sich ihre Wege trennten.

Nervös stiefelte Seto durch die Straßen. Als er heute Morgen die vielen Autos, die die Straßen von Domino verstopften, gesehen hatte, hatte er sich kurz entschlossen gegen das Fortbewegungsmittel entschieden. Ihm war klar, dass er, selbst wenn er es überhaupt nicht mochte, mit der Bahn schneller sein würde. Überall drängten sich hektische Menschen, die noch ihre letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke einkauften.

/Note to self: Nächstes Jahr habe ich meine Geschenke schon 4 Wochen früher/

Grummelnd zwänge sich Seto durch diese fast undurchdringlich erscheinende Masse, um die Straße überqueren zu können.

Er würde sich beeilen müssen. Zwar hatte er das Haus schon am frühen Morgen verlassen und Joey tief schlafend zurückgelassen, aber das war nun auch schon 4 Stunden her. Sein kurzer Abstecher zum Kaiba Corb. hatte sich leider als länger herausgestellt als eigentlich geplant.

Was musste denn auch gerade an Weihnachten das Elektrizitätsnetz der Firma kurzzeitig zusammen brechen? Glücklicherweise waren keine wichtigen Daten verloren gegangen, aber es hatte ihm Zeit geraubt.

Zeit, die er nicht hatte!

Er seufzte erleichtert auf, als er endlich vor dem Gebäude des Juweliers stand.

Schnell öffnete er die Einganstüren wie schon am gestrigen Tag und trat ein.

Zu seinem Glück blieben die hektischen und nervenaufreibenden Geräusche draußen.

Kopfweh war etwas, das er heute Abend sicherlich nicht brauchen konnte.

"Ah, Mister Kaiba." Strahlend kam die Verkäuferin von gestern auf ihn zu.

"Das Schmuckstück ist fertig, so, wie Sie es gewünscht haben."

Lächelnd führte sie ihn in den hinteren Teil des Geschäfts.

"Wir haben nach Ihren Wünschen ein schlichtes, schwarzes Samtschächtelchen für den Ring angefertigt. Es wird den besonderen Glanz dieses Schmuckstücks zur Geltung bringen."

Sie überreichte Seto das Kästchen, das er dankend entgegen nahm. Als er es aufklappte, strahlte ihm der goldene Ring mit dem Diamanten entgegen. So wie es aussah, war dieser nochmals nachpoliert worden.

"Gut. Ich werde ihn gleich so mitnehmen."

Die Verkäuferin nickte. "Danke, dass Sie bei uns eingekauft haben, Mister Kaiba."

Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie ihm in die Augen sah.

"Wenn Sie es mir erlauben, würde ich Ihnen noch viel Glück wünschen." Sie deutete flüchtig auf das Kästchen in seiner Hand.

Ein Hauch von einem Lächeln stahl sich auf Setos Züge, als der den Ring betrachtete.

"Das dürfen Sie."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Geschäft.

Er spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken, Taki, seinen Chauffeur, anzurufen, als sein Handy klingelte.

Genervt zog er es aus seiner Manteltasche und warf dem Anrufer ein ungehaltenes"Was" entgegen.

"Mister Kaiba, es ist einfach furchtbar! Es scheint sich ein Virus in unser System gefressen zu haben! Er zerstört alle Daten"

"Was? Und darüber informieren Sie mich erst jetzt, Sie inkompetenter Trottel? Entweder Sie haben das Problem im Griff, wenn ich eintreffe, oder Sie können sich nach einem neuen Arbeitsplatz umsehen"

Vor Wut bebend beendete Seto das Gespräch und rief das nächstbeste Taxi zu sich.

"Zur Kaiba Corporation, aber etwas plötzlich"

Eingeschüchtert nickte der Taxifahrer hastig und trat aufs Gas.

Wenige Meilen entfernt, ein paar Minuten später, war jemand genau so wütend wie Seto. Na ja, vielleicht auch mehr...

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass er am Heiligabend arbeitet! Bist du sicher, dass er in der Firma ist, Mokuba"

"Es besteht kein Zweifel, Joey. Die Sicherheitskameras haben ihn gerade eben beim Betreten der Kaiba Corp. gefilmt.", meinte der Kleine kläglich.

"Och dieser... dieser! Gut, Taki, Sie werden mich sofort zur Kaiba Corp. fahren"

Der junge Mann hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick geschwiegen. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen, Master Joey"

"Und ob ich das tun werde", fauchte der Blonde ihn an. "Ich werde es Seto jetzt ein für alle mal austreiben, dass er an Familientagen arbeitet"

Ergeben nickte der Fahrer und geleitete Joey zum Wagen.

/Oh Seto wie kannst du nur? Du hast mir doch versprochen, dass dieses Weihnachtsfest nur uns beiden und Moki gehört/

Ärgerlich wischte sich Joey über die Augen.

Warum musste die Kälte seine Augen auch immer so tränen lassen?

Völlig genervt stand Seto vor seinem Computer. All seine hysterischen Untergebenen hatte er kurzer Hand hochkant aus seinem Büro geworfen in der Hoffung, etwas Ruhe zu bekommen.

Der Schaden hatte sich Gott sei Dank als nicht all zu groß erwiesen.

Es hatte sich also doch ausgezahlt, dass er seine Arbeiter auch am Vormittag des Weihnachtsfestes hatte arbeiten lassen. Wäre dem nicht so gewesen, wäre der Schaden beträchtlich höher ausgefallen und er hätte sich die Mühe machen müssen, nach neuen Arbeitskräften Ausschau zu halten.

Schnell tippte er ein paar Sicherungscodes in das System, um die wichtigsten Daten einem zusätzlichen Schutz zu unterstellen.

Wer immer das Virus auch eingeschleust haben mochte, er würde büßen, nur hatte Seto leider heute keine Zeit dafür. Aber was soll's, er hatte übermorgen noch genügend Zeit, um den Schuldigen zur Strecke zu bringen. Zudem hatte er einen starken Verdacht, wer hinter diesem Mist stecken könnte.

Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Pegasus sich solch einen Streich ausdachte.

„Oh, dieser miese kleine toonverückte Spinner! Wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme, Pegasus, dann Gnade dir Gott, denn ich werde es nicht tun!"

Ungehalten hackte Kaiba noch ein paar Befehle in seinen Laptop, bevor er diesen schloss.

/So, und nun nichts wie nach Hause./

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihm den Schrecken in die Glieder fahren.

/Mist, es ist ja schon fast 17 Uhr! Das hat viel länger gedauert als erwartet/

Just in dem Moment klingelte sein Telefon.

Die Nummer, die sich auf dem Display anzeigte, sagte ihm, dass es seine Sekretärin war.

/Höchstwahrscheinlich will sie fragen, ob sie für heute Schluss machen kann./

„Ja?"

„Mister Kaiba, da ist jemand, der sie unverzüglich sprechen möchte."

„Sagen sie ihm, dass ich keine Zeit habe!"

„Aber es scheint wirklich dringend zu sein, Sir."

„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich keine Zeit habe! Wenn es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte, wir haben einen Virus im Programm! Ich habe weder Zeit noch die Lust, mich mit irgend so einem unterbemittelten Spinner abzugeben!", fauchte Seto ungehalten in die Sprechanlage.

„Wenn das so ist, dann geht dieser unterbemittelte Spinner eben wieder nach Hause! Du kannst mich mal, Kaiba!"

Setos Augen weiteten sich. „Joey? Aber was machst du denn hier? Ich…"

„Lass stecken, Kaiba! Wie du gesagt hast, du musst dich um deine Firma kümmern, also lass dich nicht stören. Nur eins: Wenn du endlich etwas Zeit gefunden hast, dann versuch, daheim vorbeizuschauen, denn auch wenn es dir entgangen sein sollte… ES IST WEIHNACHTEN!"

„Joey, warte, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, ich…" Doch weiter kam Kaiba nicht, denn der Hörer des anderen Gerätes wurde mit Karacho aufgelegt.

Etwas verstört starrte der Braunhaarige sein Telefon an.

/Was sollte das? Warum war Joey hier und warum war er so sauer/

„Denkt er etwa, dass ich absichtlich hierher gekommen bin?", murmelte Seto.

Geistesgegenwärtig schnappte er sich seinen Mantel und eilte aus der Tür.

Das aufgeregte Geschnatter seiner Sekretärin überhörte er einfach.

„Seien Sie still und hören Sie zu! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Firewall verstärkt wird und sämtliche Viren im System gelöscht werden. Danach können alle nach Hause gehen. Die Schadensbegrenzung werden wir in übermorgen vornehmen."

Mit diesen Worten rannte er zum Treppenhaus, in der Hoffung, seinen Liebsten noch erwischen zu können.

Wütend war Joey nach seinem Gespräch mit Seto zu den Aufzügen gestampft.

Wie konnte es dieser Blödmann nur wagen?

Aber er hätte es doch wissen müssen! Einem Seto Kaiba ging seine Firma über alles!

Ärgerlich wischte sich Joey die Tränen von den Wangen.

Er hasste ihn! Er hasste ihn wirklich, diesen arroganten Eisklotz!

Er hasste ihn!

Er hasste diese dumme Firma!

Und er hasste Weihnachten!

„Warum musst du mir immer alles kaputt machen, Seto?"

Schniefend stieg er in den Aufzug, die fragenden Blicke um sich ignorierend.

Setos Lungen brannten, als er sich bis an die Grenzen zwang und die Treppen hinunter rannte.

/Ich muss ihn einholen! Ich darf ihn nicht verpassen! Verdammt, warum musste das alles auch ausgerechnet heute passieren/

Fluchend rannte Seto weiter, immer im Wettlauf mit der Zeit.

Wütend ging Joey zur vor der Eingangstür wartenden Limousine. Wortlos öffnete Taki ihm die Tür.

Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes zu urteilen, war die Angelegenheit nicht sehr gut verlaufen.

„Nach Hause!" befahl Joey mit hohler Stimme.

Was sollte er denn dort an Weihnachten, ohne Seto.

Und wieder einmal war er froh, dass die Limousine verdunkelte Fenster hatte, so dass niemand die stillen Tränen über seine Wange laufen sehen konnte.

Aufatmend kam Seto endlich im Erdgeschoss an.

Schön und gut, wenn ein Gebäude viele Stockwerke hatte, aber in Notfallsituationen stellte sich das Ganze als nicht gerade praktisch heraus!

Doch seine Erleichterung verschwand im Nichts, als er sah, dass die Limousine vor seinen Augen abfuhr.

Verzweifelt rannte er zur Straße, doch es war schon zu spät.

„Verfluchter Mist!", fluchte Seto. Es war ihm egal, was die Passanten um ihn herum dachten.

Sollten sie ihn doch für einen durchgedrehten Psychopathen halten.

Es würde ihnen sowieso keiner glauben, dass Seto Kaiba, Besitzer der Kaiba Corperation, sich in Gegenwart anderer so gehen lassen würde!

/Ich brauche ein Auto, und zwar jetzt/ Suchend sah er sich um, als sein Blick plötzlich auf ein Taxi fiel, das an der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite gerade Passagiere aufnahm.

Schnurstracks rannte er über die Straße darauf zu.

Das Hupen der Autos bedachte er nur mit einem eiskalten Blick.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite angekommen, wandte er sich sofort an die Familie, die soeben einsteigen wollte.

„Überlassen sie mir das Taxi. Ich zahle Ihnen auch jeden Preis, den sie wollen!"

Verwundert sah ihn die Familie an, bevor der Vater vortrat.

„Es tut uns leid, aber das können wir nicht. Wir müssen unseren Zug bekommen."

„Verdammt! Ich gebe Ihnen genug Geld, damit sie sich einen neue Karte kaufen können, aber überlassen sie mir dieses Taxi!"

Wieder schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. „Es tut uns leid, aber es geht nicht."

„Weswegen brauchen Sie das Taxi denn so dringend?", mischte sich nun auch die Frau ein.

„Ich…" Einen kurzen Augenblick lang dachte Seto daran, Sie einfach anzufahren, dass sie das nichts angehen würde, doch dann dachte er an Joey.

Er würde es dem kleinen Sturkopf durchaus zutrauen, dass er seine Sachen packte und Weihnachten bei Yugi verbrachte.

Noch einmal sah er in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter vor ihm.

Er könnte sie jetzt auch einfach anlügen. Sicherlich würde das keiner der vier merken, aber…

Es wollte ihm einfach keine passende Ausrede einfallen. Viel zu sehr war sein Kopf mit den Gedanken an Joey beschäftigt.

Ach, was sollte es!

„Ich habe mich mit meinem Freund gestritten und will ihn jetzt zurückholen."

Kaiba holte einmal tief Luft, bevor er das schwarze, samtene Kästchen aus seiner Tasche zog.

„Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob…"

Verlegen schwieg er, als die Familie auf das Kästchen blickte, sich der unangenehmen Röte auf seinen Wangen bewusst.

Lächelnd sah die Frau ihn an.

„Dann machen Sie schon! Schnell, bevor er weg ist!" Aufmunternd nickte die Frau ihm zu.

Schnell bedankte Seto sich und stieg in das Taxi.

Heute war ein verrückter Tag! Wenn er das jemanden erzählen würde. Es würde ihm sicherlich keiner glauben.

/Ich hoffe nur, dass Joey mir glauben wird…/

Voller Wucht schlug die Eingangstür der Kaibavilla zu.

Verwundert kam Mokuba aus dem Wohnzimmer, wo er gerade mit den Bediensteten des Hauses die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen hatte.

„Was ist den los, Joey?" Verstört sah der Kleine den Blonden an.

„Pack ein paar Sachen zusammen, Moki. Wie werden Weihnachten bei Yugi verbringen! So wie es aussieht, wird dein Bruder heute nicht mehr hier auftauchen!"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Verwirrt starrte Mokuba ihn an.

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich scherzen würde?"

Besorgt betrachtete der Kleine die frischen Tränenspuren auf Joeys Wangen.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ach, das Übliche halt. Seto ist seine Firma wichtiger als alles andere! Aber dieses Weihnachten nicht! Dieses Weihnachten werden wir nicht allein hier hocken, Mokuba! Ich will das nicht mehr!"

Betrübt nahm der junge Kaiba Joeys Hand in die seine. „Setz dich erst mal hin."

Unwirsch riss Joey sich los. „Nein, ich werde mich nicht hinsetzen!"

„Aber Joey, ohne Seto ist es doch kein Weihnachten! Er wird bestimmt noch kommen, das hat er all die Jahre zuvor auch getan!"

„Ja, wenn alles vorbei ist! Ich will dieses Jahr nicht wieder bis mitten in die Nacht hinein auf ihn warten! Ich habe es satt! Ganz Domino ist bei seinen Familien, um Weihnachten mit ihnen zusammen zu feiern, nur Seto Kaiba muss wieder einmal eine Ausnahme machen! Wahrscheinlich lässt er seine armen Angestellten bis spät Abends arbeiten! Wie ich ihn kenne, ist es ihm egal, wie es denen dabei geht!"

„Es ist mir nicht egal, Hündchen."

Erschrocken fuhr Joey herum, nur das sich seine Augen sofort verhärteten bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

„Was willst du hier?"

Tief seufzte Seto auf. „Das hier ist mein Haus, Hündchen."

„Nenn mich nicht Hündchen, verdammt! Du elender Mistkerl!"

Leicht verzog der junge Firmenchef das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte, aber wie hätte er den anders handeln können?

„Mokuba, geh bitte kurz in dein Zimmer. Ich und Joey haben etwas zu besprechen."

Stumm nickte der Kleine und schlich sich leise davon.

So hatte er sich sein Weihnachten sicherlich nicht vorgestellt!

„Und, was hast du zu sagen? Mach es bitte kurz, ich will Yugi noch anrufen und ihm sagen, dass Mokuba und ich Weihnachten doch bei ihm verbringen werden!" Wütend funkelte Joey seinen Freund an.

Noch einmal seufzte Seto tief, bevor er Joey fest in die Augen sah.

„Ich kann es dir erklären…"

Wieder wollte der Blonde den Mund aufmachen, doch Seto gebot ihm Einhalt.

„Lass mich ausreden… Ich wollte nicht von Anfang an zur Kaiba Corperation. Ich war mitten in der Stadt, und plötzlich habe ich den Anruf aufs Handy bekommen, dass irgend so ein unbekannter Virus meine Daten frisst. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich konnte doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie er meine ganze Firma zu Grunde richtet!"

„So, du bist also gar nicht zur Firma gefahren? Wo warst du denn dann? Was musst du noch wichtiges am Heiligabend machen, dass du nicht mit deiner Familie zusammen Weihnachten feiern kannst?"

Man konnte genau in Joeys Stimme hören, dass er Seto kein Wort glaubte.

„Ich… ich… Es sollte eine Überraschung werde."

Genervt legte Joey die Stirn in Kraus.

„Dann behalt sie doch für dich! Ich werde mir jetzt ein schönes Weihnachtsfest machen!"

„Jetzt warte doch mal! Joey!"

Nervös biss Seto sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich hatte er sich die ganze Sache ganz anders vorgestellt.

Er wollte das alles perfekt war!

Heute Abend, wenn Mokuba schon im Bett läge, hätte er Joey seinen Antrag gemacht. Gemütlich vor dem Kaminfeuer, in einer romantischen Umgebung. Aber nein, dieser Idiot musste ja alles komplizieren!

Aber wenn er jetzt nicht mit der Sprache rausrückte, würde Joey wirklich das Weihnachtsfest mit Yugi verbringen, und allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht!

/Nein. Ich kann jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern, es ist nun mal so./

„Da du mich anscheinend nur anschweigen willst, kann ich ja gehen."

„Warte! Ich…" Das kurze Zögern in Setos Stimme ließ Joey innehalten. „Ich wollte dir einen Antrag machen."

„Was?" Völlig geschockt starrte der Kleinere seinen Geliebten an.

„Du hast mich schon gehört, du stures Hündchen!" Leicht lächelnd ging Seto vor Joey auf die Knie, zog das samtene Kästchen aus seiner Manteltasche und klappte dieses auf.

Hell funkelte der Stein auf dem schwarzen Samt.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er es einen kurzen Moment lang.

„Eigentlich hätte das alles anders sein sollen. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, Joey. Ich weiß, dass ich dich die letzte Jahre viel zu lange allein gelassen habe, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich viel daran ändern kann. Immer, wenn du mich am meisten brauchst, werde ich wahrscheinlich in einer Konferenz sitzen. Wenn du weinst, werde ich nicht da sein können, um deine Tränen zu trocknen. Du wirst sehr oft alleine Abends einschlafen, aber eines kann ich dir versprechen… Du wirst am nächsten Morgen niemals allein aufwachen, denn ich werde an deiner Seite sein. Wenn du dich einsam fühlst, werde ich an dich denken. Und immer wenn ich nicht mehr weiter weiß, bin ich sicher, dich hier zu finden, damit du mich wieder aufrichtest.

Ich bin nicht der Beste, um dich das zu fragen, und es gibt bestimmt tausend andere, die geeigneter wären, aber ich will es trotzdem tun:

Joey Wheeler, willst du mich heiraten und den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen?"

Angespannt hielt Seto den Atem an. Während des Antrags hatte seine Stimme gefährlich geschwankt und mehr als einmal drohte sie ihm zu versagen.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals solche Angst in seinem Leben gehabt zu haben, und doch zwang er sich, seinem Hündchen in die Augen zu sehen.

Joey hatte die Hände über dem Mund zusammen geschlagen, und man konnte deutlich die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.

Setos eigen Augen fühlten sich zu nass für seien Geschmack an. Aber in diesem einen Moment war es ihm einfach nur egal.

„Ja." Dieses Wort war so leise gehaucht worden, dass Seto es kaum hörte.

Bebend schluckte Joey. „Ja, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen."

Lächelnd stand Seto auf und ließ den Ring über Joeys Finger gleiten.

„Also willst du es mit einem Eisklotz wie mir versuchen?"

Lachend schüttelte Joey den Kopf. „Was glaubst du, warum ich es so lange mit dir ausgehalten habe?"

Glücklich lehnte er seinen Kopf an den des Größeren.

„Ich war ein Idiot, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber das ist ja nichts Neues. Doch du bist mein Idiot, Hündchen."

„Da bin ich aber froh." entgegnete dieser sarkastisch.

„Mein Hündchen...",nuschelte Seto zärtlich, bevor er seinen Liebsten küsste.

Leicht lösten sie sich von einander und Joey besah sich den Ring genauer.

„Er ist wunderschön, Seto."

„Ja. Viel wertvoller und schöner als diese billige Imitation in diesem schlechten Hollywoodstreifen!"

„An den erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Natürlich." Sanft strich Seto Joey über die Wange. „Er war dir doch so wichtig."

„Du bist lieb." Joey kuschelte sich fester in Setos Arme und sah zu diesem hoch.

„Ach wie süß!"

Überrascht blickten die beiden in die Richtung, aus der der Ausruf kam, nur um rot anzulaufen.

Dort war der gesamte Haushalt der Kaibas versammelt. Die Männer mit einem wissenden Grinsen, die Frauen alle mit Taschentüchern bewaffnet, sich permanent die Augen tupfend, und mittendrin ein breit grinsender Mokuba.

„Wurde auch langsam mal Zeit!"

ENDE

Warum hab ich nur das stechende Gefühl, dass diese FF keinen Sinn hat? Na ja, außer sap natürlich.

Aber daran sind nur die vielen Hochzeitsbilder schuld, die ich in letzter Zeit zu den beiden gesehen habe!

Oh mein Gott! Ich bin einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden! O.o Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Kaiba/Mist! Sie hats doch gemerkt/


End file.
